1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an input device, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device with touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screen panels are input devices that allow a user's command to be inputted by selecting indication content displayed on a screen such as an image display device by hand of the user or object.
The touch screen panels are disposed in the front faces of the image display devices and convert a touch position, which is directly touched by the user's hand or an object controlled by the user, into an electrical signal. Since such touch screen panels may replace separate input devices that are connected to the image display devices and operate like keyboards and mouses, their application fields are increasingly being expanded.
Resistive touch screen panels, light sensing touch screen panels and capacitive touch screen panels are types of the touch screen panels. Among these, the capacitive touch screen panels sense the change of a capacitance that is formed by a conductive sensing pattern and another peripheral sensing pattern or a ground electrode when a user's hand or an object is touched thereto, thereby converting a touch position into an electrical signal.